


Howling Ghosts They Reappear

by Voidfish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: The transformation isn’t the most painful part of being the Hulk. The ripping and mending of bones passes in a haze that he doesn’t even notice, and by the time he can feel the ache in his arms he is truly himself again.No, the true difficulty is the memories that threaten to catch up with him.





	Howling Ghosts They Reappear

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from tumblr i figured id post here too. Prompt was "Hey, hey, calm down, they can't hurt you anymore." Pre-relationship cute Thruce with a side of Bruce has ptsd.
> 
> Fic title from King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

The transformation isn’t the most painful part of being the Hulk. The ripping and mending of bones passes in a haze that he doesn’t even notice, and by the time he can feel the ache in his arms he is truly himself again. 

No, the true difficulty is the memories that threaten to catch up with him.

\---

Thor barely manages to grab Bruce as he collapses, post transformation, onto the floor. The Asgardian clutches Bruce closer to his chest as the man shudders, eyes tightly shut. 

The Hulk had emerged during a fight and had stuck close to Thor throughout the battle. Thor hadn’t minded in the slightest, but that meant that when it was time for the Hulk to disappear, Thor was the closest person around.

Thor doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s seen Bruce’s transformation before, seen the Hulk disappear and the curly haired scientist reappear, but he only saw it from far away. He’d never felt the scientist struggle for breath.

“You’ve fought bravely, dear friend,” Thor says, as softly as he can. “Now is your time to rest.”

\---

Bruce is running. 

From what, it’s hard to say. He didn’t dare look behind him and check. The footsteps surrounding him and heavy sound of footsteps are all he needs to know he is in danger. 

His muscles ache and yet he keeps going. The Hulk must have been out recently. Bruce can only imagine the damage the Hulk had caused.

The damage that’s his fault.

He feels arms wrap around him and Bruce squirms, anxiety filling him.

They caught me, he thinks, heart pounding. He isn’t sure if the fear he feels is for himself or for whoever caught him, when the Hulk got loose. 

He tries to escape but finds himself caught in strong arms. 

Please, he tries to say, his voice refusing to work. Please, it’ll be easier if you let me go.

Bruce, the other person calls, and it startles him that it’s his name and not the monster’s they cry for.

“Bruce - ”

\---

Thor calls for Bruce, worry evident, as the scientist struggles to breathe, clawing to escape from the Asgardian’s gentle hands. 

“Friend Bruce,” he attempts to keep the man safe as the other Avengers start to arrive at the scene, “Bruce, you’re safe. There’s no need to fear.” 

Banner’s eyes open, a solid green for a moment before they quickly fade to a muddy brown.

Even awake he still appears startled.

“Bruce,” Thor breathes out in relief, “it is good to see you awake.”

Bruce freezes when he hears his name, only relaxing when he realizes the man beside him is Thor. An apologetic smile comes to his face. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice hoarse from battle. “I’m sorry, I thought they were after me.”

Thor’s face darkens for a moment. “Who?” 

“I don’t know. The government, I think?” Bruce refuses to meet his eyes. “There’s a lot of people after me,” the scientist chuckled bitterly.

“Bruce, listen to me,” Thor said as he knelt closer. “You’re safe here. I give my word, they can't hurt you anymore.”

For a moment Thor saw something in Bruce’s eyes - he saw fear combined with hope, true hope that the demigod might have been right - and then the glint is lost as the rest of the Avengers swarmed around.

Later that night, Thor can’t stop himself from thinking about the hopeful look in Dr. Banner’s eyes at the idea that he was safe.

He likes it quite a lot, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Send more requests for drabbles over to me at @freebrucebanner on tumblr


End file.
